The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Vaccinium corymbosum, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Hoogi045’. ‘Hoogi045’ is a new cultivar of northern highbush blueberry grown for use as a fruit bearing landscape shrub.
‘Hoogi045’ was discovered by the Inventor as a chance seedling in a nursery bed in Ederveen, The Netherlands in May of 2011. The exact parentage is unknown, however it is most likely a seedling of open pollinated ‘Bluecrop’ based on its characteristics and its proximity to the new cultivar as the nursery bed was planted with ‘Bluecrop’.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by stem cuttings in Ederveen, The Netherlands in 2016. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.